Rainstorms
by timeL0rd
Summary: This is what I believe happened after the end of the episode "Bad Little Boy." Rated T for minor language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch! My cheek meat!" Marshall Lee yelled when Fiona threw a punch at him. She giggled and slapped him playfully.

"Ow, Fiona! Stop!" he flinched away from her and Fiona heard Cake giggling behind her. She flicked him on the side of his head and giggled, jumping down from the tombstone they were sitting on. "Hey, hold up!" Marshall called after her. "It's getting light out, I can't go anywhere!" Fiona stuck her tongue out at him and took a huge blanket out of her backpack and threw it to him.

"You're flipping welcome!"

Marshall sighed and held the blanket above his head, making a shadow over the skin that was showing so the sun would not touch him. He floated down to Fiona and ruffled at her hat. "You think I could stay over until the sun goes down?" he asked her in this stupid smooth voice that made Fiona blush but also want to punch him in the stomach.

"Yeah, sure, fine." she sighed and began to walk home with Cake on her heels, not even checking if Marshall was following or not. She could hear him mumbling under his breath whenever the blanket came close to falling off and a risk of getting some sun. When they got back to the tree house, he closed all the shades and windows, so the house could only be lit by artificial light.

Fiona fumbled around for light switches or any gas lamps, any source of light at all and groaned in frustration from not being able to find anything. At one point she banged her toe against... something, and stumbled forward. She felt arms catch her and she steadied herself. The lights finally turned on, she say Marshall standing in front of her, laughing. She growled and punched him on the arm_. Jeez, he's such a jerk. But, he is my friend. _Fiona thought to herself then sat down on the couch, asking Beemo to project the screen so she could play _Kompy's Kastle, _immersing herself in the game and paying no attention to Cake or Marshall Lee.

A few minutes passed and she heard Cake fumbling around in the kitchen, turning on the stove and humming a song. Who knew what she was cooking now? Fiona faintly heard a bass join into Cake's tune, eventually they blew into full on harmony, all the while cooking. The house began to smell like pancakes, and Fiona smiled, putting down her controller and staring at the batter that was slowly forming in the pan.

"Ooooh!" she giggled. Cake smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Heck yes!"

Fiona heard a sigh coming from behind her. She turned around, slightly annoyed, hands on her hips, and stared at Marshall Lee. "What's up?"

Marshall sighed again. It was a long, dramatic noise. "Oh, nothing. Just bored is all." he flashed her a devilish smile. "Could do with... fun." Fiona scoffed at that and threw an extra controller at him, knowing he'd catch it.

"I'll race you!" she said, starting up a racing game.

"I'll beat you."

They were only able to play long enough to cover the race track once, before the lights around them flickered and shot out. "Oh, glob dangit!" Cake said, peeking out the window. "There's a storm coming, I guess it shot out the power. Now I can't finish these pancakes!" she huffed and plopped onto the couch after Fiona got up and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Well, hey." she smiled, holding up candles and matches. "Lucky we got these!"

With the help of Cake, she placed the candles all around the room and lit them one by one, beginning to hear rain splatter on the roof and see small shocks of lightning far off in the distance. Marshall chuckled and floated next to Fiona, who was still lighting candles.

"Trying to seduce me now, are you?" he whispered in her ear playfully.

Fiona scoffed. "Yeah, you wish!"

Marshall played with the candle flame, twirling his fingers around the flame and touching it lightly. He was mesmerized by the flame for some reason, Fiona didn't know what. She stayed quiet and watched him. He looked so intense and junk, all playing with fire.

"I haven't been in the sun for so long." he said suddenly. "This is as close as I can get." he stared for a few moments longer then laughed it off, floating around the house in its new dim light.

Cake then mentioned that she was going to go to the bedroom and read, she wanted peace and quiet in the rain. While climbing up the ladder, she winked at Fiona and gave a thumbs up. Fiona had no clue what that was all about, but gave a smile anyway.

Marshall Lee began strumming at his bass again after that, humming the tune he had sung earlier at the party they had gone to. Fiona giggled and hummed along with him, swaying around the room. The vampire boy floated around her in circles, getting in close to her ear and he whispered _"I'm a bad little boy." _Fiona blushed slightly, trying to shake off what she knew he was doing. They had cleared this before, sort of.

Fiona sighed and shook her head, sitting on the couch. Marshall hovered next to her, chuckling. "You totally like me, just admit it, Fi."

Fiona growled. "Do not!" she blushed. "You so wish! Dude, I _know _you're trying to mess with me, because clearly, you like me!" Marshall Lee winked at her and floated to the bookshelf, where a few movies that they had found throughout the years were stacked.

"Let's just watch a movie, kay?"

Fiona growled through her teeth "Fine."

He smirked and put the tape into Beemo's video player, pressed the 'play' button and sat next to her on the couch as the light projected into a larger screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, Fiona awoke to the sound of someone breathing next to her, and racket in the distance. Her eyes fluttered open, she wiggled her toes and groaned.

"Wha?"

There was a blurr of checkered red and black cutting off her vision, and an illuminated screen behind it. Fiona sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. The candles were all almost out, but she saw a catlike shape in the shadows, presumably Cake, who looked to be replacing them. Cake noticed Fiona and smiled.

"Girl, you know what time it is?!" she whispered.

"Uh, no? Why?"

Cake groaned. "Never mind that, look at who's next to you!" she dramatically pointed at the figure next to her. Fiona's eyes rolled over to the side, and she gasped as quiet as possible.

"Cake!" she whispered. "Why is Marshall Lee sleeping next to me?!"

Cake giggled and bounced up and down. "Looks like you were watching a movie? Y'alls probably fell asleep all up on each other!" Fiona blushed and shook her head.

"Aw no way! Cake, stop saying that jazz, it's pervy dude!" Cake giggled and went back to re-lighting the candles.

"The power's still out, can you believe it?! It's been hours and the sky is still dark as night, it should be daylight by now!" Cake huffed. "The rain hasn't even stopped."

Fiona gasped. "Aw, dang, no way! That's bazzonkers." there was a stirring next to her, and she jumped away from the boy's body to the other side of the couch, furthest from him as possible.

Marshall Lee chuckled, opening his eyes. His hair stuck up in the back and some swooped into his eyes. He sighed and stretched. "The storm isn't letting up, is it?" Cake shook her head no and he sighed. "Guess I'm stuck here, then. It's dark and all but there's lightning..."

Fiona giggled. "Aw, is the big strong vampire king afraid of a little lightning?" she teased at him and he looked away from her, scoffing.

"Hah, no way dude. It's just a far fly is all." he waved his hand in the air and dismissed the little comment. Fiona just laughed at him.

"Well," Cake said, hands on her hips. "What the junk are we going to do for who knows how dang long?!"

Marshall shrugged. "No clue, lil' kitten. We'll figure some of this all out." he flashed them both a smile and floated up to the ceiling, pulling out a board and showing a hollow place above him. "Guys, did you know about this?!""

"Oh, woah!" Cake gasped and stretched up to him. "What's that?"

"It's an attic, what else would it be?" he chuckled. "It was," he dramatically input the next word, "_secret_." In a swift motion he zipped up the door, clamoring around up in the attic, making dust fall from the ceiling.

Cake wrapped her leg around Fiona's waist and stretched up into the attic, bringing them into a dark room with many piles of dark masses. Fiona couldn't tell what they all were.

"Aw, man! I can't see a thing up here!" Cake said, groaning in frustration. Marshall Lee laughed.

"Right, I forgot y'alls can't see the in the dark like me!" he laughed again. "Sorry guys, guess we gotta go back down." He suddenly grabbed Fiona by the waist and flew down back into where the living room was. Cake stretched down after them. Fiona was plopped down on her feet by the floating vampire, who floated around back up the the hole in the ceiling and covered it again.

Fiona curled up onto the couch, staring out the window and following the raindrops that trickled down the glass in small swirls and dances. She could almost hear the baby water nymphs begin to cry out in happiness in being almost ready to be released from the raindrop's womb. She sighed when she felt the mattress she was sitting on sink a little, seeing red out of the corner of her eye.

"It's sort of sad," Marshall Lee said, leaning closer to her to whisper as to not disturb them. "They finally get a taste of life, then get crushed. To the ground, on someone's head, umbrella, and they explode into even tinier water droplets. Giving their lives to make another, that in the end, will be gone as well."

Fiona sniffled, curling into herself and shivering.

"Fiona?" the vampire asked, looking at her curiously. "You alright? Yo, Cake, something's jacked up Fiona's mind-brain." Cake walked over to the two of them and sighed.

"Naw, man. She's in one of her stormy weather moods. She'll snap out of it soon enough."

Marshall Lee sighed, looking at her uneasily. "Alright." he moved closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulder, she looked cold. Fiona sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, sniffling again. "Fiona?" He looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head.

"I don't know, man. I just feel all... space like and stuff." she sighed. "Can't explain it." the boy wrapped an arm around her.

"I get that, too. It'll be fine, promise." he smiled and winked at her, and she finally looked at him, smiling back.

"Thanks," she sighed and smiled. "I think it's letting on now."

"Good," Marshall Lee smiled again and floated up, pulling Fiona away from the couch and twirling her around the room. "It's gotten boring here, guys. We need more people over here!" he laughed. "Get a party going."

Cake scoffed. "You just love to throw parties, don't you?"

"Well, yeah! Especially in the rain." He winked and pulled out his phone. "I've got a bit of battery left, enough to text a bunch of people, you guys chill with that?" he looked over at Cake, then Fiona. Cake nodded and Fiona shrugged. "Oh, sweet!" Marshall smiled big and typed on the phone who knew what to who knows who.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few hours the party had finally gotten set up and begun. The tree house was covered in candles and gas lamps, casting a dim light over everything in the house. The furniture in the living room had been moved to the side to create a makeshift dance floor, and an old stereo player that luckily didn't need anything else but battery power. Cake was getting her groove on with Lord Monochromicorn, Lumpy Space Prince was singing about his beautiful lumps.

Fiona sat on a big rocking chair, eating some pastries that Prince Gumball had brought. She had no idea where Gumball was, but hoped him and Marshall Lee weren't going to get into any trouble, she knew something bad could happen. Eventually Fiona spotted pink hair coming towards her, and he sat down next to her.

"So, Fiona," he started, not really knowing what to say. "Uh, having a nice time?"

Fiona smiled politely and nodded. Something in the back of her head made her want to ask him to go away. She didn't want to talk to Gumball right now. He was too... good for her.

They ended up just sitting in silence, watching the guests dance and socialize. Peppermint Maid came up to Prince Gumball and asked to dance with him, he, of course, said yes.

Fiona sighed and leaned back in her chair, swinging her feet back and forth. She didn't even know why she had agreed to throw this party anyway, it was pointless.

"Want some?" Fiona heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Marshall Lee offering her a glass of some sort of juice. She sniffed it and shrugged, chugging it down in a few quick sips, not even paying attention to the strange taste in her mouth and the burn in her stomach.

"Ugh, what was that? My tummy's all churney now!" she crinkled her nose and Marshall laughed.

"Woah, I didn't think you'd actually drink all that!" he floated around to face her. "You just drank an entire glass of Donkleberry juice!"

"Wait, wha?!"

"Yeah, dude!" he laughed. "It like, makes your brain go all fuzzy and stuff and feel all loopy. Like it?"

Fiona blushed and giggled. "Yeah, it actually didn't taste that bad! But I don't feel any different." Marshall smirked at her.

"You might later on. But hey, who knows?" he shrugged and went to get her more.

Fiona drank the second cup faster than the first. She liked the feeling, she felt like she had no care in the world, and no emotional issues she had to deal with. She laughed out loud and moved to the dance floor, swaying to the beat of music. Marshall Lee grabbed her hands and lifted her up, twirling her around in circles. "Yeeeee!" Fiona yelled out and giggled, still dancing in the air while he held her.

Marshall Lee flew her all around the room, then took her up, up, up, into the attic he had showed her earlier that day. He set Fiona down gently onto her feet, then whispered "Wait here," and flew back down.

A few moments later he returned with two lit candles, and handed one to Fiona. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light, and even then all she could see was the light emitting from her candle, which illuminated only a few inches in front of her, where Marshall Lee was standing. She smiled up and him and he smirked, floating around the small attic which was cramped to the brim with old junk covered in white sheets.

"What's up here, anyway?" Fiona asked him, following his figure with her eyes while her moved around the room. Marshall chuckled.

"Stuff I've collected over the years, I guess." he picked up some sort of red jem, and moved it over the candle light. The jem slowly began to melt and turn into red goo, it was all over Marshall Lee's hands. Fiona laughed.

"Oh, sick!" she giggled, watching it drip onto the floor. Marshall Lee picked up the pile of red goo and shaped it into a small red sword, blowing on it until it became solid in that shape. He swished it around and it ripped a small tear in one of the sheets. Fiona laughed and went over to admire the newly crafted sword. "That's so cool! How'd you do that?" she asked the vampire.

"It's a special kind of jemstone that can be melted and re-formed into whatever sort of object you want! I found it in the Fire Kingdom, pretty rad, huh?"

Fiona laughed, taking the sword from him and swinging it around. "Radical!" she giggled and handed it back to Marshall Lee.

"No," he said, giving it back to her. "You can keep it, I've got enough things that can totally beat yours in an awesomeness contest." he smirked when Fiona's eyes lit up at his words.

"I can really keep it?" she said, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, of course."

Fiona laughed and squealed in excitement. "Oh my glob, thank you so much!" she giggled and hugged him tightly in thanks. Marshall Lee backed away in surprise at first, but then wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, blushing slightly. Fiona giggled and pulled away, looking up at him, she could see how messy his black hair was, and how it fell perfectly around his face in frame. Marshall smiled down at her, and she giggled. Her vision blurred for a moment, then returned into focus. "...Woah." she whispered, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"Fiona," Marshall said, looking concerned. "are you alright?"

The girl groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I just feel... woozy. Is all." she said, making an effort to smile.

"Oh," he frowned and hugged her again, rubbing her back in the most comforting way he could manage. "It'll be fine, promise."

Fiona looked up at him, her eyes drooping lazily, and she smiled. "T-thanks." the word rolled off of her tongue, her voice slurring in almost every word she said. "I feel... weird now." she giggled, Marshall smirked down at her.

"Told you."

"Oh, shoosh." she waved her hand at him, and he chuckled.

"You're acting silly." he chuckled again. "Looks like that juice finally took affect."

Fiona giggled and nodded. "Mmmhm!" she smiled, leaning forward and swaying on her feet slightly, side to side. The vampire boy steadied her with his hands, grabbing her by her waist. Fiona stared up at him, giggling like a child.

Marshall Lee sighed and swayed to the music that was faintly playing downstairs, while Fiona rested her head against his chest. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, never really unbuttoning any. "Hm," Marshall chuckled. "So, you like me _now,_ do you?"

"Aw, what?!" Fiona laughed. "No, man, you're just a good fr-" she was cut off by Marshall, who grabbed her by her shirt collar and pressed his lips against hers. Fiona was completely still for a few seconds before finally relaxing her muscles and wrapping her fingers around his neck, while he held her tightly by the waist. He broke the kiss then, staring at her.

"I think," Fiona started, swallowing hard and breathing in deeply. "I think w-we need to go back d-downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

Downstairs the party was getting louder, more rowdy. More people drank the donkleberry juice, and the guests became rowdy and loopy. Cake became bored with dancing by herself after Lord Monochromicorn left, and she noticed the attic door had been swung open. She stretched upwards to where the open door was, looking around the room. She spotted a two headed figure a few feet away from her, and she squinted to try and see. Her vision began to focus and she gasped out loud, stomping her feet onto the floor of the attic.

"What in the name of all of _GLOB _is going on?!" she screeched out, growling, the hair on her tail sticking up slightly.

* * *

Fionna turned and jumped when she heard Cake's voice, gasping and her face blushing a bright red. "Cake!" she squeaked, looking back from Marshall Lee to Cake. "I, u-uh. It's j-just, uh..." she mumbled, looking down at her feet as if being accused of doing something she should be guilty of.

Marshall was frozen in his spot, his hands still around Fionna's waist, his eyes moving from Fionna to Cake. He stayed completely silent.

Cake growled at him and moved forward, batting her paws at his face. "Get off of her!" she screeched, nipping at his skin and scratching at his face. Marshall Lee swung his head around, trying to get away from her.

"Ahh, Cake, Get off me!" he yelled. Fionna gasped and backed away, covering her mouth.

"Cake!" she gasped. "Don't hurt him!" Cake stopped and stared at her.

"W-what?"

Fionna sighed. "Cake. Stop it, he wasn't trying to hurt me, I promise." Cake huffed and got off him, sitting and licking at her paw.

"Fine," Cake sighed. "Now tell me what the heck is going on?!"

Marshall Lee bit his lip, "U-uh. Nothing." he blushed. "N-nothing is going on." he moved away from Fionna, gently holding her by the shoulders and pushing her away. He smiled warmly at her in attempt to somehow calm her nerves.

Fionna turned when she heard a noise behind her, and she blushed even deeper.

"W-whoa!" Prince Gumball laughed, his pink hair slightly more poofed than usual, his words slurring. "What is going _on?_ " his eyes widened, he pulled himself up to stand.

Marshall Lee grit his teeth, taking in a deep breath. "Gumball." he said, eyeing him.

"What the heck?!" Gumball suddenly yelled, stumbling forward. He steadied himself on a pile of who knows what, mumbling to himself. Fionna looked up at him and sighed, shaking her head.

"PG, what are you doing?!" she grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to keep him still. He hiccuped, trying to steady himself, but he hiccuped again. Gumball groaned and rubbed at his eyes, sighing and hiccuping again, grabbing at his stomach and bending himself over and retching, trying to stop another cough.

Fionna backed away, but not in enough time for Gumball to retch again, a vile liquid with a horrid stench pouring from his mouth.

"Oh, that's stank!" Cake said, pulling Fionna by her hand away from Gumball.

"Ew, yuck!" Marshall Lee couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, man." he chuckled again. "Who knew the perfect Prince was such a ditzy!" he sighed and took a breath from laughing. Gumball groaned, slumping down against the wall. He then mumbled a few incoherent syllables before drooping his eyes closed, a small trail of drool coming from his lips to his chin.

"Ugh, gross." Fionna stared at him in disbelief. "I've never seen PG like this you guys, it's weird!"

Marshall Lee laughed again. "Weird? This is hilarious!" he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the prince, laughing all the while.

Fionna sighed. "Stop, dude. That's mean!" she said, but couldn't help and giggle herself. Cake growled in the back of her throat, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, stop it!" she said, clenching her fists. "That is rude, and I know you do not actually feel this way!" she pointed a finger at Fionna. "You like Prince Gumball, you said because he's nice to you!"

Fionna waved her hand at Cake, sighing. "Oh, shoosh. I know it's mean to be laughing, but part of you wants to laugh too, I know it!" she grinned and scratched behind Cake's ears. Cake sighed loudly and as dramatically as she could, rubbing up against Fionna's hand.

"I have not been pet in way too long!" she complained, purring quietly. Fionna laughed and looked over at Marshall Lee, who was looking at her with an intense gaze in his eyes. She blushed and bit her lip, looking away towards the entrance back into the living room.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs?" she suggested to Cake, beginning to feel awkward tension in the air of that crowded small space. Cake nodded, but then looked at Gumball.

"What about PG?" she asked.

Marshall sighed. "Just leave him here until he wakes up, he'll be fine. Besides, if the candy people downstairs see him like this, they'll flip their tables!"

"Hm," Fionna said, scratching at her hat. "You do have a point." Cake had already gone back downstairs, Fionna could hear her whooping and singing off-key to the music. She chuckled to herself, looking down at her feet.

"Fionna," she heard Mashall's voice behind her, coming closer. She felt his breath on her shoulder and neck, and he whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful." his hand stroked her neck, making Fionna shiver and blush. She turned her head to the side to face Marshall Lee, and he planted a swift kiss on her cheek, then pulled her down with him into the room below, back with other people.


	5. Chapter 5

When Fionna was dropped back down onto the ground, she looked around for Marshall Lee. She saw him floating around, strumming at his guitar and humming quietly. Occasionally he would send her sideways glances that lingered for a few moments, before blinking and looking away. Fionna sighed and swayed to the music, rocking herself on her toes. Her eyes were closed and she hummed, reaching her hands up, up, up, twirling her fingers and pulling her hat off, letting her hair flow down to her knees. Fionna sighed and ran her fingers through the roots of her hair.

Fionna felt a breath on her ear, and she shivered. She turned and saw Marshall Lee behind her, he floated closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me," he moved around her and smirked, making Fionna giggle and blush. He tugged onto her hand, pulling her around him. Fionna was frozen, staring up at him. Marshall moved and set his hand around her waist, resting them on the small of her back. He moved her closer and gave her a quick smooch on her cheek, making Fionna blush even deeper. Marshall Lee swayed her around to the music, now a slow, romantic tune. Fionna sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. It felt like they were dancing alone, as if nobody was in the room aside from them.

She was right, of course, they were dancing alone. They were in fact, the only two people who were dancing then. The other guests fanned out to give them room, watching and "aww"-ing at the couple. Marshall Lee and Fionna both payed no attention to those around them, immersed in each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Fionna heard one of the candy people gasp. She turned to see Prince Gumball standing behind her, a grave look on his face. Fionna let go of Marshall Lee, turning to face Gumball instead.

"Gumball..." she started, but was cut short.

"Fionna, don't." Marshall Lee interrupted her and stepped closer to Prince Gumball. He clenched and unclenched his fists over and over, narrowing his eyes. The Prince stood motionless, staring at him with a blank expression. "What do _you _want now?" Marshall spat at him.

Gumball raised his hands over his head, in an attempt to show mercy. "I do not want any trouble." he whispered, looking down at his feet. He seemed to be sobered up now after his little nap. Marshall Lee's expression softened, his muscles relaxing. The Prince continued to speak. "I am aware now that Fionna does not have romantic feelings for me. I think I may have known for a while now, but I chose to ignore the fact." he sighed and spoke to Fionna now. "I am deeply sorry for throwing myself at you, Fionna."

She smiled. "It really is okay, PG. I know you weren't in your right mind. It's totes cool now."

Prince Gumball looked up and grinned. "Awesomesauce!" he laughed. "I'm glad y'all aren't mad at me and such." he glanced at Marshall, who gave him a small smile. Gumball moved next to Cake now. "Sorry for the interruption." he smiled sheepishly. "Continue... dancing." he swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Marshall Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around Fionna again, twirling her around the room. The other guests laughed and danced too, the song changing to a happier tune.

There was a sudden amount of light in the room, more than there had been in days. Outside the window, the sun was just rising. The people cheered in excitement, finally able to go outside again! Marshall Lee winced and stopped dancing, moving into the shadows. Fionna was confused for a moment, then finally made the connections. She sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay," she smooched him on the cheek. All the other people in the house went outside, leaving the two of them alone for the time being. Fionna smiled brightly at him, and he sighed, leaning against her.

"I miss the sun." he whispered, twirling a strand of Fionna's hair. Light reflected off it, making it shimmer. "This is as close as I can get." he grinned at her, and she giggled.

Fionna stared at Marshall Lee, smiling. He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Fionna knew what was coming, but didn't move. She wanted to preserve this moment for as long as possible. They sat there, staring at each other, giggling and smiling.

Then, they kissed.

* * *

**Author's note: so yay for crappy writing! I've never written any fanfiction before, I hope it was somewhat acceptable? I apologize for the quick ending, I just couldn**'**t find anywhere else to do with it. I was going for a super overly dramatic ending. Hope you liked it?**


End file.
